pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Olimar (Super Smash Bros)
' Captain Olimar' (キャプテン・オリマー, Olimar) is a main character of the [https://www.ssbwiki.com/Pikmin_(universe) ''Pikmin]'' games. He is a playable character alongside Pikmin in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Super Smash Bros. 4, and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Origin Captain Olimar hails from the planet Hocotate. As a Hocotatian, Olimar's appearance is largely humanoid, yet displays a number of distinct traits: he is extremely minuscule in size (being ≈1.9 cm, ≈0.75 in tall), has a large head-to-body ratio, a bulbous nose, pointy ears, small tufts of hair and hyphen-shaped eyes that, during moments of surprise, comically bulge out and appear similar to human eyes. In regard to Olimar's personality, it is revealed via his journal that he is caring and dedicated to his family, while also having a taste for the arts and that he "always had a way with animals", the latter of which is evident with his Piklopedia. Olimar's name is a reference to Nintendo's mascot Mario: his Japanese name, "Orimā", is "Mario" written backward in Japanese when written in kana. Captain Olimar debuted in the Nintendo GameCube game, Pikmin, where he is the playable character. His first adventure details how his vacation is derailed due to his ship, the S.S. Dolphin, crash landing on an uncharted planet after it is struck by a meteor. Upon landing and discovering that the S.S. Dolphin has been severely damaged and that his life support system will expire in thirty days, which is further compounded by the planet's atmosphere being rich in oxygen (which is poisonous to Hocotatians), Olimar sets out to repair his ship. He also stumbles upon a sentient, indigenous plant/animal hybrid species, which he dubs Pikmin to help him find his ship's parts. There are three possible endings to Pikmin; in the canon ending, Olimar returns home with the S.S. Dolphin fully repaired, segueing directly into the beginning of Pikmin 2. In the beginning of Pikmin 2, it is revealed that his employer, Hocotate Freight, wound up being 10,100 pokos in debt during the events of Pikmin, due to a falsified report by a fellow employee named Louie. Upon Olimar's return, the company was forced to sell the S.S. Dolphin after he had spent days repairing it. The shock of the revelation of the company's fate causes Olimar to drop a bottle cap that he brought home for his son. However, an old Hocotate Freight Ship analyzes the cap and discovers that it is worth 100 pokos; when the President learns about how there are more objects like the bottle cap on the Pikmin Planet, he makes Olimar and Louie return there in the Hocotate Freight Ship to gather treasure to pay off the company's debt. After obtaining 10,000 pokos' worth of treasure, Olimar accidentally leaves the Pikmin Planet without Louie, forcing Olimar to team up with the President to save him. In Pikmin 3, Olimar is no longer the main protagonist, although he still plays an important role in the game's story. Having returned to the Pikmin Planet (dubbed PNF-404 by the Koppaites) in search of more treasure in order to buy back the S.S. Dolphin and pay off Hocotate Freight's second instance of debt, Olimar salvages the Cosmic Drive Key dropped by the S.S. Drake, forcing Alph, Brittany and Charlie to seek him out so they can reclaim it and repair their ship. In the end, they find that he has been captured by the Plasm Wraith, which they defeat to save him before departing for their respective home planets. In Super Smash Bros. Melee Captain Olimar makes only one minor appearance in Super Smash Bros. Melee. Trophy https://www.ssbwiki.com/File:Olimar_Trophy_Melee.png Captain Olimar's trophy from Melee. Olimar's trophy is uniquely obtained by booting Melee while having a save file of Pikmin on the same memory card: the trophy is unlocked as soon as the game is started. The main character of the game Pikmin, Captain Olimar crash-lands on a mysterious planet after his spaceship malfunctions. In order to get off the planet, he must gather the pieces of his broken ship, but the atmosphere of the planet is poisonous to Olimar. As a result, he has to enlist the help of the native Pikmin. :Nintendo GameCube: Pikmin (12/01) In Super Smash Bros. Brawl As a playable character https://www.ssbwiki.com/File:Olimar_SSBB.jpg Olimar as he appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. The [https://www.ssbwiki.com/Pikmin_(universe) Pikmin] universe is established as a main universe in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, with Olimar becoming a playable character. Captain Olimar is featured along with the Pikminas a single playable character entity. Like in his home series, Olimar is very weak on his own and needs to summon Pikmin to his side with his Pikmin Pluck neutral special move in order to use stronger attacks with them, and he needs at least one to use most of his attacks. Due to his great damage racking capabilities, very good camping game, and being quite unpredictable due to the different types of Pikmin, Olimar is currently ranked 3rd on the tier list. Trophy https://www.ssbwiki.com/File:Pikmin_%26_Olimar_-_Brawl_Trophy.png Olimar trophy in Brawl. A veteran spacefarer in the employ of Hocotate Freight. After crash-landing on an enigmatic planet, Olimar met the mysterious beings known as Pikmin. He enlisted their aid to find his spaceship parts and help him escape. Once home, he found his employer on the verge of bankruptcy. He was sent back to the Pikmin world with his partner, Louie, to repay the company debt. :Nintendo GameCube: 'Pikmin' :Nintendo GameCube: 'Pikmin 2' In Super Smash Bros. 4 As a playable character https://www.ssbwiki.com/File:Olimar_SSB4.png Olimar as he appears in Super Smash Bros. 4. Olimar returns as a playable character in Super Smash Bros. 4. Aesthetically, his design is now based on his appearance in Pikmin 3: he now has a whistle on the bottom of his helmet, similarly to Alph, Brittany and Charlie, the two top buttons on spacesuit are now blue instead of red, and a Hocotate Freight patch appears on both of his arms. Olimar was the first veteran to be confirmed after those revealed at E3 2013. Four of his alternate costumes consist of Alph, one of the protagonists of Pikmin 3. Olimar is currently ranked 21st on the tier list, placing him at the top of the C tier. He received a notable nerf, as the number of Pikmin he can have by his side was halved from six to three, which weakens his overall damage output and camping potential. However, he received various buffs in other areas, with the most beneficial being Winged Pikmin replacing Pikmin Chain as his recovery move. In comparison to Pikmin Chain, Winged Pikmin is capable of much greater recovery distance. Other buffs include a more powerful forward tilt, typically stronger smash attacks, and faster forward and back aerials. Despite his nerfs, Olimar is still seen as a relatively viable choice for competitive play, and he has gained some decent representation. Trophies :Olimar ::https://www.ssbwiki.com/File:Flag_of_North_America.svg A veteran spaceship pilot for Hocotate Freight, Captain Olimar partners with Pikmin in Smash Bros. to help him in battle. Olimar is much stronger when he's got Pikmin with him, so keep them plucked and good to go. Pikmin abilities are based on their color—learn what each is best at! ::https://www.ssbwiki.com/File:Flag_of_Europe.svg Captain Olimar, veteran Hocotate Freight astronaut, joins forces with Pikmin again in this game to take on the world. Olimar isn't much of an attacker without Pikmin by his side, so you should always keep some ready. Pikmin have different abilities depending on their colour, so learn how they work to use them effectively! :Nintendo GameCube: Pikmin (06/2002) :Nintendo GameCube: Pikmin 2 (10/2004) :Olimar (Alt.) ::https://www.ssbwiki.com/File:Flag_of_North_America.svg Pikmin aren't just good for attacking, you know. For example, when you throw them, they can pick up items on their way back. Only items that aren't very heavy, though! Also, if there's someone charging or shooting at you, a well-timed Pikmin throw can stop them in their tracks! ::https://www.ssbwiki.com/File:Flag_of_Europe.svg Pikmin aren't just good for attacking, you know. For example, when you throw them, they can pick up items on their way back. Only items that aren't very heavy, but still! Also, if there's someone charging or shooting at you, a well-timed Pikmin throw can stop them. Just don't forget to replace your Pikmin when they're gone! :Nintendo GameCube: Pikmin (06/2002) :Nintendo GameCube: Pikmin 2 (10/2004) *https://www.ssbwiki.com/File:OlimarTrophy3DS.png Classic (3DS) *https://www.ssbwiki.com/File:OlimarTrophyWiiU.png Classic (Wii U) *https://www.ssbwiki.com/File:OlimarAltTrophy3DS.png Alt. (3DS) *https://www.ssbwiki.com/File:OlimarAltTrophyWiiU.png Alt. (Wii U) In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate As a playable character https://www.ssbwiki.com/File:Olimar_SSBU.png Olimar, as he appears in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Olimar returns alongside every single fighter in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, this time as an unlockable character. Spirits *https://www.ssbwiki.com/File:Captain_Olimar_spirit.png 798. Olimar Trivia *As of Ultimate, Olimar, Lucas and Joker are the only characters who have non-playable characters assist them with both normal and special moves. In Olimar's case, Pikmin participate in all but five of his moves, and Red Bulborbs participate in End of Day. *At ≈1.9 cm (≈0.75 inches) tall, Olimar is canonically the shortest playable character in the Super Smash Bros. series as of Brawl.[1] This distinction was previously held by Kirby, who was listed at 20 cm (8 inches) tall in Melee (which was previously canonized in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards)[2] before the sizes of characters and structures in the Kirby series became depicted very inconsistently following The Crystal Shards. *Olimar, Mega Man, Pac-Man and Isabelle are the only characters who are mute in the Super Smash Bros. series despite having voices in their respective home series. Category:Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. series